Thou Shalt Not Sin
by SilverYoko
Summary: Naruto...you know very well that its one of the worst possible sins ever for a man & a man to lie together. That is why two genders were created, men was created to love the opposite gender & help populate this planet...we were not made to ruin it for our


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, you _don't _want to know what would happen if I did 3

Fandom: Naruto

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Kyuubi/Neji NEJI IS UKE

**Warnings:** **Rape, Yaoi, Lemon, Humiliation, Bondage, Groping/Molestation (biting/pinching/squeezing), D/s, Masturbation, Spanking, Rimming**

Ages: 16-17ish?

Spoilers: None that I know of

Genre: **ANGST**/Romance

Summary: Naruto...you know very well that its one of the worst possible sins ever for a man and a man to lie together. That is why two genders were created, men was created to love the opposite gender and help populate this planet...we were not made to ruin it for our own sick pleasures.

Beta: None

A/N: This isn't going to be a happy story to start out with so if you don't like huge gobs of angst you have been forewarned.

This is a request story, all these ideas were hers and I had a little list of what she wanted in it to help me along.

**Thou Shalt Not Sin**

SilverYoko

_"Neji..."_

_"Naruto what is it? You've dragged me out in the middle of the night and I've yet to get a damned explanation from you. You're never hesitant or quite so just spit it out."_

_Cerulean eyes looked upon the regal face of the Hyuuga. The cheekbones were high and defined the chin stubborn. Even though he was from the lesser branch no other looked more proud than the one who stood before him. And Naruto could not blame him. He knew what had made Neji this way. After all he had somewhat of a knowledge in that department._

_"I...I...l-love...you Neji..."_

_His soul was bared. His eyes shone with more feeling than normal and his heart was on his sleeve. He knew the strict way Neji grew up. Knew that society demanded only male and female mate. But the Kyuubi inside of him didn't leave him to those limits and allowed him to feel no shame in having feelings for males._

_Though Neji, being brought up as he was, couldn't accept the heartfelt admission. Regardless of **his **feelings for the blonde haired half breed. He had been brought up in the law that loving the same gender was the worst possible crime one could ever commit. Not only would it shame yourself but your family and your clan. No. He could not accept. Regardless of his own feelings. But this was nothing new to the young Hyuuga._

_"Naruto...you know very well that its one of the worst possible sins ever for a man and a man to lie together. That is why two genders were created, men was created to love the opposite gender and help populate this planet...we were not made to ruin it for our own sick pleasures._

The scene replayed itself over and over within his mind. Taunting him and mocking him. He knew it was the Kyuubi's fault. He was doing it, showing him that once again Naruto was a failure and an unwanted waste of space. After all it always came to that. The darkness of his room and the mocking voice of the demon within. When he was a child he used to cry from everything that was whispered. He had no idea who or what it was at the time. Just that it frightened him and he wanted it to go away. But now all the tears had dried. And nothing hurt him worse than the sting of tears.

_I told you boy...you should have let me handle this. That damned Neji is too proud to realize what we're offering him! He is locked by the honours of the past and is too blind to see what the future holds. And he blatantly disregarded us as if our offer was that of a whore's! Naruto, you fool, you're too soft of heart. If you want something you must take it. And you've had your chance. Now its my turn._

No! I won't allow that! You had your time in the world! This is _my _body and _my _life; you've fucked up my existence enough as is! I won't let you out...not again! Never again+

_Fool, you should know by now that you cannot stop me._

The silence of the night was shattered with an ear piercing scream of pain. A mixture of a kitsune's snarl and a human child's cry carried through the night, raising gooseflesh on those that heard.

Naruto's canines had elongated, peeking over the dusky lower lip. Red gleamed where baby blue had once been present and usually wild hair stuck up all over, bits of cinnamon coloured hair here and there. The voice was harsher and huskier than that of the sixteen year old teen. The body more taut and the muscles rippling over the flesh. The whiskers protruded, giving him an ethereal look.

_Your time is over boy. Now its my turn to have fun and show that Hyuuga that no one dares reject us._

+No! Stop! Kyuubi...+

_It's time you tasted the imprisonment that you have forced me to suffer through for the last sixteen years. I don't need you playing as my conscious._

+N-No...you can't...!"

_Oh but I can dear boy. And oh, I **will.**_

Neji felt bad. Truly he did. But not enough to where he could truly accept his comrade's feelings. It…just wasn't right. Men loving men wasn't natural and he would be shamed beyond anything if anyone found out that a man had feelings for him.

He had a bad feeling though. With the Kyuubi dwelling within the boy it was unsure of what would happen because of the rejection. Neji had read up on the legends of the nine tailed fox and everything he found made him shudder with revulsion.

The fox wasn't picky when it came to lovers, he would have anyone he wanted and where he wanted. Male or female, old or young. He made sure that he was satisfied and the more his lover resisted the worse the outcome of their fucking.

This made him worry about Naruto. He knew the boy wasn't strong enough to resist the power that the nine tailed demon could call upon. Naruto would be easily overpowered by the fox and Neji feared for Naruto's safety more than his own.

Neji knew he would pay. Oh he expected that. When he was younger he was always told that his pride would be the cause of some great misfortune to him. And now Neji knew the extent of how badly his punishment would be.

He didn't regret his decision that much. He regretted how much pain it would cause Naruto. The Kyuubi would be angry. Furious beyond reason, he'd want revenge and Neji would have to wait and see exactly when that revenge would come after him. If Neji was honest he would admit that he was terrified, his mind quaked with the thought of what could happen. Gooseflesh rose along his skin, his breath quickening and his heart picking up speed.

_I'm being ridiculous. This is Naruto. The boy who took on Sasuke when he had the seal on him, he has mental defenses more powerful than most people. He'll be fine. The Kyuubi has been restrained for years. He wouldn't—_

The adrenaline flowing through his veins made all of his senses more acute. He could hear all the little details, the scratching sounds the bugs made outside the window…the silkiness of the breathing in the corner and the small breathy chuckle.

He couldn't breathe. The air itself seemed to suffocate him and his hands were trembling. He had told himself that he wasn't scared of anyone and yet he was trembling in fear before he even had to see the nine tailed fox.

He couldn't move. His body was rejecting the fact that the demon was in his home. His stomach heaved and he felt the bile rise at the back of his throat.

Heh…how pathetic…the Hyuuga prodigy trembling in fear before the Big Bad Fox. How…delicious…

If he had any doubt to who it was all fled he knew it wasn't Naruto now. The voice was huskier and more sensuous than the naïve boys had ever been. The claws that drew the crimson liquid were not the gently callous hands of the boy he had grown to admire.

You're a fool for rejecting us. I will _not _stand for that. You will submit to me. I get what I want. _Always. _There is no escaping me boy.

A feral snarl ripped through the silence of the room and the Hyuuga prodigy was thrown across the room. His body collided with the wall much like a rag doll would. And the Kyuubi gave him just as much though as one would to dirt.

The smile that played on the full lips was mocking and bitter. Fangs poked over the lower lip to gleam in the pale silvery light and the tongue lapped suggestively at his teeth. He let it be known that this would be a game for him to enjoy.

His throat constricted. There were no words for the fear that he felt and even if he was to plead and beg his pride wouldn't allow knowing it would do nothing anyway. The demon had an agenda all his own.

His breath left his lungs with a hiss. The tongue on his ear felt like it had scalded his ear, and he jerked from the contact. His hands balled at his side and he was debating how dangerous it would be to take a swing at him. But he knew that he would be easily overpowered and would pay for the resistance.

The red eyes of the Kyuubi gleamed in the pale light. Even though his game had just started he was already immensely enjoying watching the Hyuuga's inner mental workings. As much as the boy tried he could not hide what was in plain sight.

A malicious grin spread along the full lips, saliva coating giving them an unearthly sheen. His fingers tingled with excitement, feeling his blood hum for the plans that were coming to light.

He lapped at his lips as his fingers slowly traced the pale jaw, the high cheekbones regal in the moonlight. The body tensed against his and he chuckled huskily. He loved when they fought. It made it so much more fun.

Fear made hysteria lurk just below the surface as he felt the skilled tongue glide along the pale column of his neck. He bit back a moan as he tried to shove himself away from the warm shape.

He heard more than felt the crushing grips on his wrists.

"Tsk, tsk. We cannot have this now boy. As much as I'd love to see you struggle and plead I have more nights planned so I cannot ruin your…supple flesh. Yet."

He felt the tender stroke of a clawed hand along his abdomen as the fabric of ripped. The sound was deafening in the silence of Neji's home.

**NC-17 MATERIAL, LINK IN MY PROFILE. THIS LEMON IS **NOT**FOR THE FAINT OF HEART. **

He had no idea how much time passed, he had a feeling that he might have passed out but the first sensation he got back was of a wet tongue lapping at the cum that was on his hands and thighs.

"Neji…"

A sob of relief washed over him as he heard the gently voice spoken so tenderly. The ropes had been undone and wet cloths were on the burns, and his eyes were closed as he felt the silk material against his neck.

A tiny sob rose somewhere near his stomach as he cracked his eyes open, his hands fumbling blindly for the tortured boy. He had never really given much thought as to what Naruto was forced to go through with the Kyuubi living within him. Honestly he had thought that there were no consequences in having it. He could never have begun to imagine how seriously wrong he could be.

"N-Neji…I know that you can never forgive me…but…I-I'm so…sorry…!"

His heart warmed to her the voice of the boy he had known for what seemed like eternity. When Kyuubi had told him he was gone Neji had believed that meant that he would never return and the demon would roam free once more.

_But just how much more will it take for the demon to be set free again?_

"Naru…I know it wasn't your fault…I should have known…should have taken time to consider what the Kyuubi would do with the rejection. You weren't in control and I know that you fought to make him stop. I should be apologizing…"

By now Naruto had crawled into his arms, the smaller boy shivering and shaking with sobs.

"Naru…I promise you that I will never let you be alone again. You won't just have the Kyuubi to be with anymore…"

1I don't know if this is really true but it's true for this story.

A/N: DONE! This was so much fun to write but wasn't nearly as descriptive as I would've liked it to be.


End file.
